iKiss You Goodbye
by cameddie
Summary: iCarly One-Shot. Freddie loves both Sam and Carly, while Carly and Sam love both him. Freddie takes a harsh decision to save their friendship. Major CREDDIE and SEDDIE.


**iKiss ****You Goodbye**

There they sat. It was silent for at least two hours. Nobody had something to say. Nobody wanted to say something. They were mad. Mad at each other and mad at Freddie. How could she? How could he? How could she have a crush on him and how could he not be able to decide for either girl. Sam sat up. Carly warned Sam with a short look. The blonde decided to sit back in her beanbag. They were waiting for Freddie, although both of them didn't know whether he would return or not. Freddie opened the door to the studio, confronting the two girls. Carly looked at him.  
"You have decided?" Carly asked in a neutral voice.

"Yeah," Freddie said calm. His voice was almost torn apart by the recent tears. "I did,"

Sam and Carly stood up. They looked at each other, but they both quickly looked at Freddie. Carly and Sam didn't look at each other for those two hours.

"Guys," Freddie said trying to regain his voice a bit, which wasn't more than a soft whisper. "I'm sorry," his arms rested awkwardly along his body. "Please don't leave until I tell you two,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Benson," Sam spoke, but her voice was screwed up as well.

"For this one time, you have to listen to me," Freddie said. Sam sighed before she nodded. Freddie took another step; he took the outer shoulder of the girls and gently pushed them closer to each other. They were forming a circle now, with barely a meter of space between each other. "Okay," he said and he cupped Carly with his hand and slowly leaned in. His lips touched hers and she was happily kissing back. He deepened the kiss and continued. Sam was grossed out and burst out of tears. She started walking to the door.

"I meant it, Puckett," Freddie said after he broke the kiss. Sam looked back.  
"What do you want?" Sam yelled through her tears. "You want me to watch you making out with your new girlfriend?" Sam opened the door, but Freddie managed to catch her arm with one hand and slammed the door shut with his other hand. He pushed Sam against the door and pressed his lips on hers. Sam felt that she took a surprised look and she was the only one that saw that Carly almost imitated Sam's expression. Freddie released Sam.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Carly cried.

"I chose," Freddie began. "I chose you both,"  
"We said you can't be both our boyfriend," Sam said.  
"I won't," Freddie said, "I saw what this thing did to both of you, to your friendship and to ours." Carly curiously approached Freddie and Sam, "I talked to my mom about this and to Spencer, but I made the decision on my own,"  
"So what did you decide?" Carly asked.  
"I'm leaving," a silence felt. Carly's and Sam's mouth almost reached the floor.

"Why?" Sam said, tears approaching her eye.

"To where?" Carly added.

"To New York," Freddie said. "I'm leaving for my father, I packed my stuff before I came here. I don't want to be the cause for your break up," he used air quotes on the last two words and a smile was noticeable for a brief moment. "I love you both, but I love you both too much to choose. I love you both too much to keep on you. Your friendship and happiness are very important to me and if it isn't safe with me around, then so be it!"

"So, why did you kiss us?" Sam asked.  
"I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss," Freddie smirked. All three of them cried when Carly hugged him tightly. Freddie gently rubbed Carly's brown hair and he felt a tear walking from her cheek to his.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie," Carly said.

"I know you are," Freddie said, comforting Carly.  
"Of course you know," Carly smirked and she remembered how Freddie could read her as a book.

They released each other and gave each other a quick kiss. 

Sam started to hug Freddie.  
"I'm sorry too, Freddie," Sam said.  
"You used my first name," Freddie said. Sam smiled. Although she loved him, she kept calling him names, but those were positive and even flirty, like _Freddiboy _or _Fredhunk_. And she also kept abusing him physically, but both Freddie and Sam knew it was more out of affection then out of dislike, although she went too far sometimes.  
"Hey Freddie," Sam said.  
"Yeah," Freddie said.  
"Hugging you feels better then wedging you," Sam said. "But may I"  
"Sure,"  
"Ow!" Sam yelled when she felt something painful below. He gave HER a wedgie. Freddie released Sam before she could wedgie him.  
"Love you too, Sam," Freddie smirked. He gave her a quick kiss as well. Sam patted Freddie's chest afterward.  
"Seeya, Fredweird," Sam said.

"I'll miss you too," Freddie said opening the door, "both of you!"

He walked out of the studio.

"Sam?" Carly asked.  
"We're idiots," Sam said.

"Yep," Carly said, "some weird idiots."  
"I wish I could hold him some longer," Sam said.  
"We can," Carly said and he pushed the down-button of the elevator

Freddie stumbled off the stairs wearing two heavy suitcases.  
"Man, when I'm in New York, I'm glad I don't have to wear you any longer," Freddie said. He lifted them until the place where the stair corner (**A/N: Sorry, if that isn't a word, but I hope you know what I mean,) **to take a rest for a couple of seconds. He felt like a body builder waiting for the right moment to lift these weights.  
"Let us help you," Carly said with a big smile on her face. Sam was standing next to me. Freddie smiled back.  
"Where would I be without the two of you?" Freddie asked.

"Still in your room with your freaky mom guarding you," Sam said taking the biggest of Freddie's suitcases, while Carly took the other one.  
"You're not making this easier, you know," Freddie said while the trio climbed down the latest treads.  
"Like it's easy for us to let our best friend go," Carly said.  
"And our favorite boy," Sam added, while she and Carly dropped the suitcases on the floor. They turned around stepping slowly to Freddie. "Or should I say our favorite…"  
Before she said the last word, both Carly and Sam pushed him against a wall. Both girls slowly approached Freddie's face. He was looking whiter then Carly when Sam saw her the first time since she and Freddie kissed, though it was obvious Freddie didn't dislike this attention.  
"…man" Sam whispered in Freddie's ear and she softly bit Freddie's ear while Carly approached his other ear.  
"This is our goodbye kiss to you, Freddie," she said and she began nibbling his other ear. They both slowly went to kissing his cheeks. Sam turned Freddie a quarter to Carly. She fiercely bit in the back of the collar of his shirt and used her hands to tear the shirt until Sam had enough body to kiss. Carly was making out with Freddie, while Sam licked his back. Freddie moaned softly. Good thing Lewbert wasn't here. Sam looked over Freddie's shoulder and looked to Carly.  
"Mama wants to say good-bye," She said. Carly nodded. The girls pushed Freddie against the wall again, before Carly turned him towards Sam.  
"Time to go Gibby, Fredweird," Carly said, Freddie and Sam smiled when Carly used Sam's vocabulary. She tore Freddie's shirt completely. Sam fiercely pulled the shirt from his body. Sam began to kiss Freddie's mouth, while Carly kissed his back. The kept doing this for ten minutes.

Then Carly and Sam hugged Freddie for the last time as harsh as they could without squeezing Freddie to pulp.  
"That was one heck of a good-bye kiss," Freddie said when he got his breath back. Carly opened one of his suitcases to get a shirt out of it to give it to Freddie.  
"We don't want you to catch a cold," Carly said. Freddie took the shirt and pulled on his shirt as Sam closed his suitcase. He took his suitcases and carried them.  
"I'll miss you, both, but guess what?" Freddie asked.  
"What?" Sam and Carly asked simultaneously.  
"I've got the return ticket already," Freddie said. "And I'm gonna use it. I promise."  
Freddie walked out of the door and stepped into the cap who was already waiting for a while. Sam and Carly stood shoulder to shoulder, each having an arm wrapped around the other.  
"I'll miss him," Carly said.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, "Come on, Carlosah!" she said with a playful look.  
"You're not going to abuse me instead of Freddie, huh?" Carly said

"Maybe…"


End file.
